Toes in the Sand
by RenaSaraiSalvatore
Summary: A singles cruise gone bad. Twenty-One year old Elena Gilbert finally accepts and invatation from her friends to go on a singles cruise, even though one of her biggest fears is of boats. When her worst fear comes true she finds herself on an island with five other people needing to learn to get along and survive.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The ship was sinking, there was no doubt in that. Whether she was going to be able to get home was a whole other question. Even if she had made it on one of the boats. It could easily get lost out at sea.

Different scenarios ran through her mind as she waited in the line that seemed to be deciding her fate. She looked around trying to find her friends but there was no luck, she just hoped that they had already found themselves in a boat and heading for safety.

She rubbed her palms together and blew into them. It wasn't particularly cold but just the thought of a sinking ship sent chills down her spine.

Then the worse happened. The boat shifted, the last thing she remembered was her body flying through the air like she weighed nothing. She hit the railing and before she could get a grip she started to fall. To the dark abyss below her. To her death.


	2. Chapter One: Part One

**Alright I am going to do something a bit different here, I'm going to be switching back and fourth through point of views... What do you think?**

-Elena-

I sat alone digging my toes into the sand on the beach staring out into the vast ocean. It had been a week since we had washed up on this god forsaken island. For some one who hated beaches, I was now officially in my own personal hell. The only thing that made it even the lest bit okay was the people that I had gotten ship wrecked with.

I looked up at the sky and laid down on the warm sand. I closed my eyes and started to day dream. This whole trip started out when my two co-workers felt bad for me, after breaking up with my boyfriend that I had been with for two years. They told me that the best way to get over one guy was to get under another. This was supposed to be fun, they had the tickets since their favorite band was supposed to be playing. Shit, we didn't even get to watch the band preform before the ship went down.

I didn't think anything of it, it was only supposed to be two days.

"Elena," A warm voice wrapped around my body like a blanket.

I opened my eyes and looked up at who the voice belonged to. "Awe," I whispered looking up into what seemed like an endless pool of blue. "Damon," My heart thudded in my ears. "What's up?"

He gave me a half smile, that I had started to notice he gave only to me. "You gonna eat something darling."

I stared at him for a moment, why did it seem that he was giving me special attention?

I just nodded.

Damon held out a hand to me. "Well lets get going,"

I grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled myself up.

Once I had let go I started to dust myself off, I watched as he walked back to where we had set up camp.

When I finally got there the first person to greet me was the blond girl. She held out a leaf to me and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Still a little light headed." I watched as she sat back down.

Gah, what was her name? Awe, that's right Caroline.

"I hope that you start to feel better soon."

"Thanks." I whispered.

Caroline smiled and turned to the brunette girl. "Bonnie are you going to eat?"

This is what I gathered about these two so far. They both work in law as secretaries to a couple big shot lawyers. They had been friends since the beginning of time.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm a Vegan, you know that" She whispered as she twisted her fingers together.

"Well then your going to starve love."

All three of us girls looked up at the two boys who entered the camp.

"There are plenty of vegetables and fruits on this island, Enzo." She stuck up her nose.

I took that moment to sit down, and pick at the fish on my lap.

Enzo smiled. "Mmm, but then how are you going to keep up your strength." He wondered as he tapped her on the nose.

Bonnie's mouth twisted into something that could only be explained as annoyed.

"Oh leave her alone,"

I now moved my attention to the other British male. Klaus.

Bonnie stuck out her tongue, eliciting a laugh from everyone around the fire.

"But, seriously Bonnie." Caroline whispered as she handed her a couple berries. "You need to eat something other then berries."

I nodded. "Maybe we can go farther into the forest to look for stuff."

Damon cleared his throat. "I don't know if we should do that."

"Yeah man," Enzo agreed. "Haven't you seen Blue Lagoon? There could be cannibals in that forest."

Caroline's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "For real."

We all looked back and fourth between each other then shrugged. That was the truth, no one knew what was in the forest. We had all been keeping our distance from the forest. We went in to get water and that was about it, but that was just on the cusp.

"You know what," Bonnie piped up, trying to change the subject.

I looked at her.

"You know what I miss about civilization?"

"Sushi?" Enzo wondered.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and pointed at her self. "Vegan."

"Awe yeah that's right." He pursed his lips. "I miss sushi."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "That's all you miss?"

Enzo shrugged.

I looked at Bonnie. "What do you miss?"

Bonnie popped a berry in her mouth. "Warm showers."

"Mmm," Enzo piped up again. "Shower sex."

Klaus started to laugh.

"Man, do you have to turn everything to sex?" Caroline growled.

Enzo shrugged.

Damon took that time to sit down next to me. "Maybe in a while we can go gather some more supplies." He wondered looking at me.

I looked and him and shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" He wondered.

"Why would you ask if you didn't think that I was up to it." I stated. "Plus you all have been walking on egg shells around me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I stated quietly.

He just smiled. "Alright."


	3. Chapter One: Part Two

_The water filled my throat as I screamed for help. I had hit the water with such force I was sure that I was going to die. But here I was floating in the dark water trying to get the attention of the boats that passed my by. I found myself praying to what ever higher power there was. Hoping that someone would hear me._

"Elena, you still with us?" Caroline's soft voice wondered.

I looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah, sorry." I whispered. "I was just spacing out."

She smiled. "You do that next to the pool you could fall in." She stated.

I looked down at my hand still submerged in the water and yanked it out, bringing the jug along with me.

Caroline placed a hand on my shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that."

I shook my head. "N-no it's my fault." I stood up straight, handed her the jug, and started to head back for camp. Anywhere away from the water was my friend.

I felt the eyes of everyone when I walked out of the forest. Caroline hot on my heels. "Elena, I'm sorry."

Damon was at my side in almost an instant. "What's going on?" His voice colored with concern.

Caroline looked up at Damon. "I just said she could fall into the water if she wasn't paying attention." She was twisting her fingers now. She knew what she had done the moment she had said it.

Damon wrapped his arm around me. "Do you need help getting back to the camp?"

I looked at him. "Why is everyone treating me like I'm made of glass?" I hissed. "We're all stuck here. Not just me."

Damon's worried expression didn't change. "Here sit." He commanded as he pointed to a rock.

I raised both my eye brows. Why was he ignoring my anger?

Caroline looked at me and turned around leaving me in the care of Damon.

I gave up and sat on the rock looking away from everyone.

"We are worried about you because you are the only one of us who actually fell from the ship." He started. "You hit your leg going down and cut it open."

He lifted up my leg and placed it on his lap. "I thought it was broken." Damon whispered. "I was so worried."

"Why?" I hissed. "Why were you worried for someone you didn't know?"

Damon looked at me, hurt covering his angelic features. "Because believe it or not, I lost people in the sinking. I had no hope for their safety. Then I saw you floating there in the water." He unwrapped my leg and looked at the bruise. "You were ready to give up, I saw it all over your face."

"I actually did give up," I stated.

He didn't looked up at me this time, he just smiled. "When I pulled you up into the boat you were so cold. I would have held onto you, but the girls took over and started to get you taken care of." He wrapped my leg back up and looked out to the ocean. "When I saw your face, you reminded me of my fiance who is back home."

My heart thudded against my chest. "Why were you on the cruise if you were getting married?" I wondered.

"I was just playing a show."

"Is she alright?" Enzo wondered as he walked up to us. "How's your leg looking."

Damon softly placed my leg on the ground once again and stood up. "The bruising looks like it's finally starting to go down."

"That's great news." He stated as she held out water to me. "Soon you'll be able to help out."

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yup," I grabbed the water from him and looked at it. It was steaming.

"We're going to have to find a way to make the water cold without it getting anything else in it." Enzo stated as he looked at the expression on it. "Till then were going to have to boil anything that we drink."

"Thank god that those dingys had the utensils we needed right?" Damon said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it would seem that they got smart about things."

As the boys continues to talk in front of me, I found myself drifting off into my own world. I looked at Caroline who was now helping Bonnie with the shelter that we had made from sticks, leaves, and the dingy plastic. It was actually pretty big. Though it was still a little strange that we all stayed in the same shelter. But, we didn't have the luxury to be picky.

I stood up and started to walk back to the camp.

"You guys need help?" I wondered as I approached them.

Caroline looked at Bonnie then nodded. "Of course."

Bonnie handed me a piece of bamboo. "Rip this off," She stripped the bamboo. "It creates a rope like substance."

I nodded and sat down. I started to rip off the bark of the bamboo and listened to the girls talk.

"I think Enzo has a thing for you." Caroline stated as she looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie shrugged. "It's just cause his choices are very limited."

That was true.

"What makes you say that?" Caroline wondered.

"Well, Klaus has taken a liking to you." She wagged her finger at the blond before she could deny the accusation. "We've been here for a week already and I've seen you sneak off with him four times."

Caroline pursed her lips, then looked at me. "Well there is also Elena." She stated.

Bonnie shook her head. "Damon."

Caroline turned to look at me. "You hooked up with Damon?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "No."

Bonnie started to laugh. "No, not like that. I just think they have a undeclared boundary." She pointed to the boys who were all laughing with each other. "Damon takes care of her, so they don't try to go after what's his."

"Aw," Caroline whispered as it all came together..

"Though," Bonnie continued. "You should be careful. We don't know how lone were going to be on this island, so it wouldn't be so great if you were to break up with him and it became awkward." She then looked at the leaves she had in her hands. "Or worse, you could end up pregnant."

Caroline shook her head. "No."

Bonnie started to laugh again and held out her hand to me.

I placed some of the bark in her hand.

"I'm just saying." She stated.

"And I'm just saying no." Caroline said with a laugh.

I exhaled. Things were going to get easier weren't they?


	4. Chapter One: Part Three

The night had fallen smoothly and silently that night. Everything seemed like it was more in an orderly fashion. The boys had fished and got some coconuts while we stuck around the camp trying to make the place we lived a bit more bearable. Though I could have definitely went for a blanket when I went to lay down.

That's where I was now. Staring up at the make shift ceiling and counting how many leaves I saw. Luckily the moon was full tonight, so there was more then enough light. God I missed my black out curtains and my small apartment.

I looked over at Caroline who was sleeping soundly along side Bonnie. I sighed and sat up, I couldn't lay here and try to sleep if I wasn't tired. I tried my best to stand up without stirring anyone and lifted the flap to the tent.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked out along the sand. Awe, sand my arch nemesis. How I loathe you. But, I guess the sand had the last laugh now.

I looked up at the ocean and marveled at how large, and vast it was. This was absolutely incredible, if it wasn't so sad. My eyes trailed from the sea to the dark figure that was walking with their back to me. Though he didn't have to be facing me for me to know who he was.

Did I have the right to just walk up to him? Things were different with us since he had told me that I reminded him of his fiance back home. I chose the ladder and started to walk over to where he was.

He stopped in mid tracks and leaned down to pick something up. When he stood back up he threw it as far as he could into the ocean. He then turned and looked at me.

"Elena," He whispered. "How long have you been standing there?" He wondered.

I shrugged. "Not long,"

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked.

"Why are you acting like my father?" I returned the question.

He smiled. "I'm sorry."

I nodded accepting his apology. "Lets start over." I stated with a smile. "We didn't meet on the best circumstances."

He shook his head. "We probably wouldn't have met at all if we didn't go down."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, probably not. I wasn't going to go to your show."

"You weren't?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I was going to go to the bar and drown myself in my sorrows." I stated with a laugh.

To my surprise Damon started to laugh along side me. "Then we might have met after all."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I was at the bar that night too." He confessed.

"Why?"

"Well, the girl that I told you about earlier. She had told me that she needed more time. But, I was in denial since we had been together for three years. I thought that was the next step to take."

"So you're not actually engaged."

"I'd like to think I was, but no."

That caused me to smile.

"Why are you smiling?" He wondered.

I shook my head. "No reason." I looked down at the sand and started to kick it. "Is she anybody I would know?"

He shrugged. "We met when I was on my first tour. She was a huge fan and we just kicked it off." He paused. "But, the longer I stand here and think about it. The moment she had access to all of my connections she started to change. But, I was always away so I didn't really notice."

I looked up at him through my curtain of hair as he spoke he shined with something that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"She stopped talking to me really." He continued. "Maybe I thought the last resort was buying her the ring."

The more I looked at him, the more I saw myself. He was just as broken as the rest of us. He may not have been single when he walked up onto the ship, but the Damon I saw in front of me now was just as single in his heart as the rest of us were in reality.

"Why were you on the ship? If you weren't looking to hook up with anybody, then why go?"

I shrugged. "My friends wanted me to go, said it would be good for me."

He nodded his head. "I see."

"Yeah, I don't know why I agreed to go. I was so upset about the break up that I couldn't even think straight. I was probably going to make many mistakes that I would just regret later after I had a moment to think about them." I smiled weakly. "Then this happened."

"Then this happened." He repeated in agreement. "The moment of clarity."

"When we get saved we will for sure see who really cares." I stated.

He nodded. "That's the cold hard truth, isn't it?"

I smiled. "So what instrument did you play?"

"Guitar."

"I wish I had learned to play the guitar. But I just went into dance." I stated clasping my hands behind my back.

"Is that what you do?"

"It's what I did." I stated as I looked down at my leg.

"I think you will be just fine. Once we get back to the main land you'll have a doctor tell you that it was no big deal."

"Yeah, that's exactly what they are going to tell me." I said with a laugh.

He turned to look at me a smirk plastered on his face "To starting over, and becoming great friends." He stuck out his hand. "My name is Damon Salvatore." He greeted.

My eyes widened. No matter where I went I couldn't get away from that name.

"As in Stefan?" I wondered looking at his face.

He cocked his head to the side. "He's my brother."

I exhaled a breath and grabbed his hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Elena Gilbert."

It was then that he connected the dots.

We connected in more ways then just surviving together.

"You were right, we would have met eventually. Since I was dating you're brother."


	5. Chapter One: Part Four

The next morning I found myself stealing glances of Damon at every chance I could. I didn't know what it was about him that made me feel like a little girl with her first crush. But, every time he would look at me I would quickly look away. When I would look up again he would be smiling, which in turn would cause me to smile.

"When do you think they will come?" Caroline asked as she leaned back on the palms of her hands.

"Huh?" I wondered as I looked over at her.

She wasn't looking at me though, her eyes were over on the boys who were 'fishing', even though that was just an excuse to get half naked and play in the warm water.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked as she plopped down next to the blond.

"That dingy we tore apart has a tracker doesn't it?" She wondered, her eyes following a certain blond as he glowered at everyone else because they had splashed him.

I shrugged. "I actually have no idea."

"Well," Bonnie started going into a similar position like Caroline. "If they aren't going to come soon were really going to need to build a better shelter." She pointed up at the sky. "The weather isn't going to be like this forever.

I went to open my mouth to say something but all of us went silent when Damon stripped off his shirt.

He laughed about something and ran in after the other guys with the stick that he called a spear.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as pulled my knees up to my chest.

"You know, being stuck here could suck much, much more." Caroline suggested as we watched the boys play.

I nodded knowing exactly what she meant. We got lucky, we got stuck here with three guys who were around the same age as us, not to mention extremely good looking.

She leaned back on the palms of her hands and sighed. "So," She looked over at Bonnie who had a hint of pink spreading across her face. "You and Enzo?"

Bonnie looked quickly at the blond and shook her head. "No,"

It might not have happened, but I was sure that it was going to soon.

Caroline no doubt had the same feelings. "Uh huh."

"If anyone is a getting action it's you and Elena," Bonnie hissed standing up and wiping herself of sand.

Before I could deny anything had happened Bonnie held up a hand as if silencing me.

"I saw you sneaking out last night. Damon was also gone, so go figure, I connected the dots."

Caroline dead panned to me. "Seriously? You capture the lead singer of-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Klaus wondered interrupting Caroline as he and the boys walked up to them.

Bonnie placed her hands on her hips as Enzo looked at her. Her face now completely red. She held up her hands and walked away.

"What was all that about now?" Enzo wondered as he watched the brunette walk away.

"I don't know," Caroline added as she also stood up. "Did you catch anything, or were you just trying to put on a show for us." She was talking to all three boys but it seemed like she had targeted Klaus with the question.

He was silent for a minute before Enzo spoke up.

"You know how we love putting on a show Darling, but have you three ever thought about putting on one for us?" He said with a laugh.

My eyes widened. Did he really just say that?

As they continued to talk Damon walked up to me. "Hey," He whispered.

I looked up at him. The way that the sun shined down upon him made him look angelic. Made me laugh.

"Hey," I replied.

He squatted down in front of me. "Do you wanna come some where with me?" He wondered.

"Where?" I wondered.

"Some place I found the other day, it could be useful to us, but I want you to come and check it out with me." He replied holding out his hand for me to take.

I took his hand without thinking about it. "Alright."

He gave me his breathtaking half grin and pulled me up so fast that it caused me to fall into him.

At that point in time it was like everything had disappeared around us. All I could see and feel was Damon all around me. As if in slow motion he captured me in his arms, and even if it was to steady me it seemed like there was so much more behind it.

Was I falling for this raven haired boy? No matter how long I had been with his brother I never once felt this way when he touched me.

Had I taken a breath in the time that he touched me?

I looked up into his eyes, losing myself for just one sweet moment, where all he looked at was me.

"Oh yeah," Caroline's voice broke the spell. "Something is definitely going on there."

Klaus and Enzo nodded in agreement.

With that I pushed myself away from Damon and focused on a grain of sand.

Damon just chuckled. "Alright, we'll leave you with that." He punched Enzo in the shoulder. "You said you wanted a show." He started to walk towards the entrance of the forest.

"Hey, where is he going?" Enzo wondered. "And I didn't want a show with you in it mate!" He hollered after him.

I looked up and started quickly after Damon. My heart slowing in my chest the farther I was from him.

"Do you think a secret rendezvous?" Caroline inputted.

"Not that secret, love. Not if we all watched them walk away together." Klaus stated.

I rolled my eyes as I finally reached the entrance of the forest. The moment that I walked in Damon grabbed my hand.

"It's a bit dangerous from here, better to be safe then sorry." Damon whispered not looking directly at me.

I smiled. He wanted to touch me.

"So where are we going?" I wondered as I trialed a bit behind him.

He looked back at me and smiled. "I think someone else lived on this island for some time."

I raised an eye brow.

"I found a tree house kinda thing." He stated. "It would seem that someone else built it a while ago since it's falling apart, but if we all helped out we could make a nice little house out of it."

He didn't have to say anything else. I could already see it. It wasn't all that big, but a hell of a lot bigger then what we had been living in. It even had a real roof.

"This is amazing." I whispered as Damon stepped up on one of the make shift steps. "Have you been inside?"

He helped me up on the step putting us right against each other and he smiled. "Not yet." He answered honestly. "I wanted you to come too."


	6. Chapter One: Part Five

My heart fluttered against my chest as I looked up at him. I honestly didn't see the resemblance with him and Stefan, then there was my traitor heart that was supposed to be broken.

Damon ran his finger tips over my shoulders, down my arms and intertwined his left hand with my right. "Alright, be prepared. There could be dead bodies on the inside." He said with a laugh and lead us up the stairs.

If that was meant to lighten the atmosphere around us, it worked. I laughed to myself.

When we reached the door he pushed it open with ease.

"Were gonna have to make some kind of make shift lock." He stated as his eyes stayed glued on the door.

"Yeah, cause I've heard of so many break ins out here." I said with a smile.

He looked back at me, hair falling into his face. "Oh yeah," He whispered as he came back to me.

As he came closer to me, my heart fell into the pit of my stomach.

"There are so many people out here," He stated as he placed his hands on my sides. "Gotta keep you safe."

There was a moment of silence shared between us as out eyes locked with each other. My breath catching in my throat.

He leaned into me for just a second before letting go of my fully and walking into the cabin.

Once he was out of my vicinity at started to breath again, leaning on the makeshift fencing for support. Was he just messing with me now?

"Elena," His voice called from inside. "It's amazing!"

I gathered myself together as best I could and walked into the cabin. My first thought was that it was dusty. There was a lot of warn and tear from the storms and no one was taking care of it. Cobwebs were everywhere, but there was a homey feeling about it.

"Rooms?" I asked.

Damon shook his head. "More like bunks, but there are places that can be turned into rooms. We can work on it." He smiled.

It was like he thought we had so much time here. Did he really think that we were stuck here?

"I believe this was the kitchen." He stated as he pointed to an area that was filled with shelving and a fire place. Or one that looked like a fire place.

"Wow," I whispered.

He lead me to the back where there was a bed. "Were going to have to take this out and make more room for the six of us."

"How long d you think they were here for?" I wondered as I ran my hand across the mantle.

Damon shrugged. "Beats me, but they were here for a while since this place is still standing, I'm sure they had a lot of time to build it."

I nodded.

"We need to get the others here so we can start working on it. I'll get the boys to start taking down some trees."

I looked at him. "Becarful, that hatchet that they have in the boat, it's not going to hold up for very long being used for stuff like that."

"Then were going to have to go back to our cave man ways." He said with a laugh. "Make tools from rocks."

I chuckled along with him. "I'll get the girls to start getting this place cleaned up as much as possible."

We stood in front of each other and nodded, our eyes connecting once again.

"I wish it was this easy," He whispered as he ran his fingers down my cheek.

I knew what he was talking about, we both had people back on the main land. Whether it was on hiatus or not.

I nodded in agreement, swallowing my feelings.

He curled his finger under my chin. "How about this," He whispered stepping closer to me. "If were here for a month then we will consider ourselves single." He smiled. "If you still want me then, then we are free to." He paused thinking of the right words to use. "Be together,"

My pulse started to race. Was this his way of telling me that he had feelings for me? A blush flooded across my face as his eyes ran over my features.

"Are you saying you think I'm attractive." I wondered in almost a silent whisper.

"I'm saying that I have no idea why Stefan would even let you go." He stated as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Even on a deserted island full of beautiful woman I would still find myself drawn to you."

I stepped closer to him, catching us both off guard as our chests touched.

"I'm just giving it enough time so it doesn't seem that I am using you." He whispered. "If I knew that you wouldn't feel used I would kiss you right here."

Oh God, I wanted to kiss him right here. I mean I knew that he was right, we both were just looking for love. Would it ever be okay for us to be together?

As if he could read my mind he stepped away from me and started out of the building. "Lets go get everyone." He stated.

I nodded and walked after him.

When we had returned to camp Caroline and Bonnie were the first to approach us as the other boys stayed behind.

"So," Caroline said with a smile plastered across her face. "Should we be expecting babies?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Caroline's eyes found Damon's and her smile grew bigger. "He took you in the forest didn't he?"

Still not catching on I nodded. "Yeah?"

Caroline squealed.

"Not that way Blondie." Damon corrected. "We found an old cabin that we can fix up and stay in."

Bonnie was on that like a fly to food. "When,"

Damon ran his fingers through his hair and inhaled. "When I was looking for something else to eat other then fish."

"How big." She continued to inquire.

"Big enough for all of us to fit comfortably." I answered.

"Can we see it?" Caroline wondered.

"Of course." I stated as I started to pull on her hand. "We have to clean the inside while the boys fix the outside."


	7. Chapter Two: Part One

Chapter two

I stared out into the distance as I stood on the porch of the cabin. It had been a week since Damon had showed me this place, and a week since we started to work on it. Though it was coming together quite nicely and everyone was getting along a lot better since, it was still a little upsetting that no one had come looking for us.

I sighed and sunk a little.

Were people still looking for us? Were people still looking for me?

When I heard the cabin door squeak open behind me I stood up straight. No one needed to see me sulking when I wasn't the only one stuck out here.

"Hey," It was Caroline's soft voice. "How are you doing?"

I turned to the blond and smiled. "A lot better." I said with a weak smile.

Caroline nodded and leaned on the railing. "Yeah, it seems a lot more surreal now that we have a roof over our head." She paused and started to laugh. "No matter how small it is."

After we got in there and cleaned it the best we could we made make shift walls so girls could have a separate room from the boys. Though when Caroline pitched the idea I didn't understand why, they were all going to be sneaking over to each others beds any way. It was like we were on a class trip, and they were sneaking around so the teachers didn't see them.

"Well you have to admit it's a lot bigger then the tent we had set up on the beach." I replied.

She shrugged. "Much."

I smiled and looked out towards the ocean once again. "Do you think that they will ever come?"

Caroline shrugged. "I personally think that Enzo busted the GPS on the dingy when he tore it apart." She sighed. "Though we still put someone on watch just in case someone floats by."

I twinge of sadness ran through me.

Caroline looked at me. "What's up?" She wondered.

Oh she was so perceptive.

I was quiet for a moment then started to nervously laugh. "I'm just being stupid."

She raised a still perfectly arched eye brow.

"It's just that back on the main land, I wasn't all that popular. I worked all the time. I didn't really know anything outside of that." I stated.

"Where did you work?" She wondered.

"Salvatore and Sons." I answered. "I was a secretary."

Caroline's eyes widened. "As in Damon's Father's company?"

I nodded. "Yeah, though I didn't even know that Damon existed to be completely honest." I turned my head so I could look at the walkway. "I guess since he didn't follow in his Father's foot steps they froze him out. So I'm guessing that's why Stefan never spoke about him."

"Who's Stefan?"

I smiled and shook my head. "My on and off boyfriend, and also Damon's little brother."

Caroline laughed. "Is that why you haven't hooked up with Damon? I mean I see the way you guys are around each other. You're like magnets, he moves and so do you. When he talks you get this look on your face." She started to snicker. "I would have expected you two to have already hooked up."

I shook my head. "Naw, I think we think it's to weird."

"So he knows?"

I nodded. "We talked about everything already one night." I shrugged my shoulders.

She didn't need to know about our agreement about the month. But, just thinking about that made my heart sink. What if we were saved before the month was up? I had already broken up with Stefan a day before the cruise. That's the reason I was on the cruise to begin with. Was he just giving himself a reason not to make a move?

"No wonder," She whispered.

"No wonder what?" I hissed.

"No wonder he doesn't want to make a move on you, I mean yeah I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not looking. I see the fact that he holds your arm any time he thinks you might be in danger, and Hell, he brought you here first." She held up her hands. "He's got a thing for you, he just doesn't want to step on his brothers toes."

"He's basically engaged." I stated exhaling.

Caroline dead panned. "What?"

"Yeah, he had asked her right before he got on the boat. She said she wanted to think about it, but I'm sure she wasn't going to let someone like Damon just walk straight out of her life." I shook my head. "That would have been stupid."

Caroline shook her blond locks. "No way, you guys are like epic. That one epic love that every girl wants to find."

I smiled. "Don't see how that is true."

Caroline blew out a big breath. "Of course you wouldn't."

I opened my mouth, but Caroline suddenly held up her hand to silence me.

"Damon, Klaus, any news?" She looked at me quickly and smiled.

Point to Caroline for not making me look like a complete ass.

Damon came and leaned up against the railing next to me. "Nope, just fish." She made a sour face. "I'm getting sick of fish."

Klaus shrugged. "As long as we have some kind of meat."

"Wish we had Lemon though, it would make it so much better." Caroline whispered through pouting lips.

"Or salt and pepper, maybe some garlic." I added.

Klaus walked up to Caroline and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Maybe we can go take a little walk and look around?"

Caroline looked at him like he was crazy but then smiled, knowing full and well what he was talking about. She looked at me, as if to make sure that it was okay to leave me alone with Damon.

Like it would have been the first time.

I shooed her and started to laugh as Klaus took off running with Caroline still attached to his hand.

Once they were gone it went quiet. Damon and I just looked out into the water.

I couldn't handle the silence any more and turned to look at Damon. "Caroline said that she thinks Enzo broke the GPS in the raft when he was stripping it." Ding, Ding, Ding.. I should get an award for lamest ways to start a conversation.

Damon looked at me, his raven colored hair falling into his eyes. He ran his fingers through his locks and stood up. "That would make a lot of sense really." He stated. "I mean technology now a days would have already had boats out this way to look for us. Though they should have already since they have people to see where the currents were going that night."

I looked at him a lot closer as he talked, and one thing really stuck out. He looked plain tired, which wasn't surprising since none of us had really slept all that well since we became marooned.

I nodded. "Well," I stated as I leaned back, my hands gripping the railing so I wouldn't fall. "When they do find us, I hope that everyone stays friends and keeps in touch, I think it would be sad if this just got swept under the rug."

Damon cracked his signature smile and ran his finger down my cheek. "Is that your way of telling me that you want me to stick around?"

My heart thudded in my chest, like it was going to bust through. How could he do that with just a simple, innocent touch?

"I-I" I paused for a moment. Was I thinking about everyone, or was I really thinking about Damon? That would have been so stupid of me, he had a fiance and even if we hooked up here, wouldn't our romance just be erased the moment they connected again? Maybe it would have been smart for us to play it safe. "I meant it as I said, I want everyone to stay friends."

Damon cocked his head to the side and tilted my head up to look at him. His finger curling under my chin. "I don't think that would be the problem."

As I stared up into his eyes I could see it. The darkness that made every girl scream his name when he was on stage. The emotion he gave off when he wanted something that was just slightly out of his reach. The look that made my lower stomach just clench from the anticipation.

I squeezed my legs together in hopes that this wouldn't end in anything that would leave me hanging. But the words that he had used earlier were on repeat in the back of my mind.

But, as I looked into his face it didn't seem that he had anything else on his mind. It would seem that he wanted to go against his own rules, and it only took him a week to break.

"D-Damon," I whispered before he pressed our lips together in one of the most adrenaline filled kisses I had ever had.

Once our lips touched it was like something broke inside me. I fell into his chest and let him wrap his arms around me. My fingers twisting into the fabric of his shirt, pulling him as close to me as I could get him.


	8. Chapter Two: Part Two

Chapter Two:

Part Two

A couple weeks had passed since we shipwrecked on this island. Things were going a lot more smoothly since we had a shelter over our head. In fact none of us cared that it was leaking like a sieve. We would just get something to have the water to drip in and hope that it wouldn't get worse.

The girls had a certain way of doing things every day and so did the boys. The girls would keep around the tree house and pool and pick what fruit we could find. While the boys traveled a bit farther to get the meat we were going to have that day. Though the meat usually consisted of fish, I couldn't help but hope they would come back with a big juicy hamburger.

Damon and I got along a lot better since we got that kiss out of the way. We knew we had a spark but we both had significant others that we wanted to look out for. Though on my side I didn't care anymore. My heart jumped every time he touched my hand with his. The way that his back fit perfectly with mine when he came up behind me to help me with a difficult task. The way eyes glowed in the light of the fire, the way the sun danced on his hair when he was hangout with the guys on the beach.

There was no which ways about it, I was absolutely in love with this guy. But, since he hadn't pulled anymore moves on me since that night, I couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way.

As I plucked raspberries from the vine, I was jolted out of my mental overview by Damon's voice. I glanced over the bush and saw him standing with Klaus.

"What do you mean?" Damon wondered.

"I mean when we get back on the main land, if we ever do. I wanna propose to her." He whispered running his hands through his curly hair that had grown out.

"Wow," Damon whispered. Placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's great!"

Klaus's face went slack for a moment. "I just have to break it off with my girl though."

Damon froze. "You have someone waiting for you back home?"

Klaus shrugged. "Yeah, but it wasn't serious. Not what I feel for Caroline."

I sat back down on my heels and went back to picking raspberries. I didn't want them to catch me, and if they did I could just pretend to be surprised.

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't fallen for Elena." He stated.

Damon staid quiet. "I have someone who's waiting for me."

"Oh yes, the elusive Kathrine." Klaus answered. "What a peach she is."

Damon paused for a moment. "You know who she is?"

He laughed. "I'm sure that every rich guy in the United States knows who she is."

Well that didn't sound good at all.

Damon chuckled. "I should have known." He stated.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone I know has taken a ride on that bicycle."

I blanched.

Damon shrugged. "You know I am sure that as her guy I should be all sorts of pissed for you saying something that was insinuating her being a whore, but I just can't find it in my mind to care." He exhaled. "The moment I got on that boat I knew in my head that it was over, it was my heart that was having a difference in opinion. But, now being out here with all of you even my heart has come to that conclusion."

"With all of us, or with a certain Brunette?" Klaus wondered with a smirk playing across his lips. "I haven't seen you two alone together that much anymore. I was starting to believe that it just didn't work out."

"Yeah," Damon answered faster then I would have liked. "I found out that she was dating my brother."

Klaus's face paled. "Seriously?"

Damon nodded.

"Wow that's bad luck mate." He stated. "But, maybe she has come to this same conclusion that you have?"

Damon shrugged. "Well with whatever happens with her, I am glad that we met this way. It would have been a lot more difficult to square my feelings away if I had met her by Stefan bringing her home. I'm sure that I would have fallen for her just as hard as I did here if it was like that. Then I would just be beyond miserable."

"Well," Klaus started. "You didn't meet like that. You had a chance meeting here on a island that no one knows were on. To me it's a get out of jail free card. Here no one has a significant other until were back on the main land. Then that is when we are all going to have to deal with our demons."

Damon leaned against a tree and nodded. "Yeah except both of us are on breaks with them. So it means that were both technically eligible."

I sat down on my butt and exhaled.

'So this is what guys talked about when the girls weren't around.' I thought to myself as I sat on my butt. There wasn't anything else I could do but, sit here. My basket was already full of raspberries.

Klaus cleared his throat. "So if you are already thinking like that then what is stopping you from taking the next step?"

Damon didn't say anything, and since I wasn't looking at them I didn't know what was going on.

"I think you should." Klaus finally stated. "What's the worse thing that can happen?"

Again nothing from Damon's side.

"Well,it's getting pretty late, I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are." Klaus whispered.

Once I heard the foot steps leaving I finally stood up.

-Damon-

Damon walked back to the tree house slightly behind Klaus. Everything that he had said to him struck a nerve. What was he doing just sitting around waiting for Elena to make the first move? It had been over a month and they had yet to jump at the chance. She didn't think that he didn't see her every time she was staring at him from over the fire, or when she would play with a piece of her hair absentmindedly when ever she was talking to him, and that was just the tip of the cute things she did around him.

Caroline bounded down the stairs as the two boys made their way up the path.

"Where have you guys been?" She wondered as she wrapped her arms around Klaus's shoulders, pressing a soft hiss to his lips.

"Talking love." Klaus answered with a smile as he leaned back to get a better look at the blond.

"Oh," She turned to look at Damon. "You haven't seen Elena around have you?"

Damon shook his head. "No, why?"

The blond nodded. "Well she headed out a couple hours ago to collect some berries and she hasn't returned."

Damon looked around. "I'll go look for her. Knowing her she probably fell into a hole or something." He said with a laugh.

Caroline shrugged and quickly glanced at Klaus with a knowing smile, as Damon started to walk up the way that he had come.

-Elena-

I stood on the edge of the pool and placed my berries down beside me. Maybe, I should take this time to clean up while I was alone.

I leaned down and touched the water with my finger tips. Even though it was still morning the water was a lovely temperature.

I looked down at my leg that still had make shift wrappings around it and sighed. My career was trashed now and all I could think about was a boy? What happened to the girl who didn't care about guys and only wanted to get further in her dancing? Oh yeah, Stefan happened, then Damon.. What was it with the Salvatores?

I unwrapped the bandages and started to wash them in the pool so they would be cleaner when I placed them back on my leg. Since the leg was no longer open I could get away with it without giving my self a bad infection.

I ringed out the cloth and draped it over a branch and started with my clothing. I had my shirt over my head and half way down my arms when I heard Damon's voice.

"Whoa,"

I looked over at him quickly, blood rushing to my face.

He held up his hands. "I'm just going to stop you right there before you go any further." He stated with a laugh. "Unless, you wanted to continue, then I have no objection."

I rolled my eyes and stripped the rest of my shirt down my arms, leaving me in what was left of my bra and shorts. "It's not like you haven't seen me in this bra before. I kinda have to swim in it."

He shrugged and sat on a large boulder. "It's still a lovely sight, no matter how many times I have seen it."

I looked over at him for a long moment. Was he serious?

"Look, we need to talk." He stated folding his hands together.

"About?" I wondered as I started to strip my shorts off.

He went silent for a moment as he watched me.

I tossed the shorts next to my shirt and sat down at the side of the pool. I dipped one foot in and then another as I slowly eased myself in. Once I was all the way in I turned to look at him.

"Damon," I wondered. "What's going on with you?"

Damon shook his head, as if to clear it. "Elena, you are going to be the death of me you know."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I wondered, honestly curious.

He stood up and started to take off his shirt.

"Wait," I whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Well," He started as he threw his shirt over with mine. "You are not supposed to be batheing by yourself in a pool that is to deep for you." He pointed to where I was treading water. "If you were to cramp, you could drown."

"So you are going to play my guardian angel then?" I wondered as I leaned up onto shore.

He smirked. "I'm going to have to," He pointed at me. "Now if I was you I would turn around, I don't swim in clothes." He stated as he started to unbutton his shorts.

I wanted to look away, honestly. But, with Damon it was like he was a show that I just couldn't tear my eyes away from, and did I really need to?

He knew I was still watching as he started to shimmy them down his hips. It was then that I finally got shy and turned away. Which earned a chuckle from Damon.

I didn't look at him until I heard the splash of him jumping into the water. It was seconds after, that I felt his arms wrap around my stomach.

I turned in his embrace and looked up at him. "Getting a little bit ahead of yourself aren't you?" I wondered.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You really would only need to grab me like this if I was drowning." I stated.

Damon shook his head. "Naw," He stated as he leaned his forehead against mine. "I would grab you like this if I wanted you to be close to me."

I stared at him for a moment trying to comprehend what he was saying.

Before anything could come out of my mouth Damon's mouth was on mine.

Surprise hit me first. It had been a couple weeks since our last kiss and this one was just as amazing as that one. Then came the embarrassment, then finally the need.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he pushed us back to shore where we both were touching the ground. Once my back hit the side and we couldn't go any further he placed both of his hands on the sides of my face tilting my head. His tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. Once I gave it to him he deepened the kiss.


End file.
